Pathfinder Classes
There are a number of careers followed by adventurous souls seeking to make a name for themselves in the world of Orn. The classes below are presented in the Pathfinder rulebooks, though some are adjusted given the nature of the world and how the Dream has been changed. These changes are explained under each class's entry, primarily these changes affect spellcasting. Classes noted with an asterisk have been changed. Available base classes are: Alchemist, Barbarian, Bard, Brawler, Cavalier, Fighter, Gunslinger, Inquisitor, Investigator, Monk, Ninja, Ranger, Rogue, Samurai, Shaman, Shifter, Skald, Slayer, Swashbuckler, Vigilante, '''and Witch.' 'Alchemist' - The alchemist is the master of alchemy, using extracts to grant him great power, mutagens to enhance his form, and bombs to destroy his enemies. 'Barbarian' - For the barbarian, there is only rage. In the ways of their people, in the fury of their passion, in the howl of battle, conflict is all these brutal souls know. Savages, hired muscle, masters of vicious martial techniques, they are not soldiers or professional warriors—they are the battle possessed, creatures of slaughter and spirits of war. 'Bard* - Untold wonders and secrets exist for those skillful enough to discover them. Through cleverness, talent, and magic, the bard unravels the wiles of the world, becoming adept in the arts of persuasion, manipulation, and inspiration. '''Brawler - Unifying two of the game’s greatest pugilists, the fighter and the monk, the brawler forgoes mysticism and spiritual training to focus on raw physical mastery. Cavalier - Mounted upon his mighty steed, the cavalier is a brave warrior, using his wit, charm, and strength at arms to rally his companions and achieve his goals. Cavaliers may never multiclass with samurai. Cavaliers may belong to one order selected from the Knightly Orders. Fighter - Lords of the battlefield, fighters are a disparate lot, training with many weapons or just one, perfecting the uses of armor, learning the fighting techniques of exotic masters, and studying the art of combat, all to shape themselves into living weapons. Gunslinger - For a renegade few, battle sounds different than it does for the typical fighter. The clash of steel and the sizzle of spell energy are drowned out by the thunderous rhythm of gunfire—the pounding beat of the gunslinger. Inquisitor* - Scourge of the unfaithful and hunter of horrors, the inquisitor roots out the enemies of her faith with grim conviction and an array of divine blessings. Investigator - Mixing the alchemist’s arcane insight with the shrewdness of a rogue, the investigator uses his knowledge and a wide range of talents to overcome any conundrum. Monk - Warrior-artists in search of methods of battle beyond swords and shields, finding weapons within themselves just as capable of crippling or killing as any blade. These monks (so called since they adhere to ancient philosophies and strict martial disciplines) elevate their bodies to become weapons of war, from battle-minded ascetics to self-taught brawlers. Ninja* - When the wealthy and the powerful need an enemy eliminated quietly and without fail, they call upon the ninja. These shadowy killers are masters of infiltration, sabotage, and assassination, using a wide variety of weapons, practiced skills, and mystical powers to achieve their goals. Ninjas may never multiclass with rogue. Ranger* - For those who relish the thrill of the hunt, there are only predators and prey. Be they scouts, trackers, or bounty hunters, rangers share much in common: unique mastery of specialized weapons, skill at stalking even the most elusive game, and the expertise to defeat a wide range of quarries. Rogue* - Life is an endless adventure for those who live by their wits. Ever just one step ahead of danger, rogues bank on their cunning, skill, and charm to bend fate to their favor. Never knowing what to expect, they prepare for everything, becoming masters of a wide variety of skills, training themselves to be adept manipulators, agile acrobats, shadowy stalkers, or masters of any of dozens of other professions or talents. Rogues may never multiclass with ninja. Samurai - Trained from an early age in the art of war and sworn to the service of a lord, the samurai holds a position of power and respect in many lands, often serving as the voice and justice of the local noble. Samurai may never multiclass with cavalier. Samurai may belong to one order selected from the Knightly Orders. Shaman* - The occult mysteries of the oracle and witch combine in the shaman, an enigmatic spirit-speaker who calls upon powers from beyond. Shifter - The shifter is so attuned to nature and the wild beasts of the world that she can call upon those powers to mystically fortify her being. Fluid in form and function, she can shape herself to overcome hardships and support those she befriends or serves. Skald* - The skald blends the passion and relentlessness of the barbarian with the voice of the bard, inspiring his fellows from the front lines. Slayer* - Deft stalkers of the most dangerous prey, slayers merge the ranger’s combat training with the rogue’s crippling attacks. Swashbuckler* - Bringing together the martial mastery of the fighter and the style of the gunslinger, the swashbuckler uses fast weapons and bewildering melee skills to lay her opponents low. Vigilante* - By day, the vigilante maneuvers through society, dealing with other nobles or influential individuals. By night, he dons a disguise and an utterly different set of goals, taking the fight to his foes and solving problems with a blade when words will not suffice. Witch* - Lurking on the fringe of civilization, the witch makes a powerful connection with a patron that grants her strange and mysterious powers through a special familiar.